La Frontera Entre el Exterior y el Sello
by Double Danger
Summary: Debido a un Ataque a Mayohiga, Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yukari y su Equipo Conformado por Ran, Reimu y Marisa, Son Vencidas por una Persona desconocida, Obligandolas a retirarse a un lugar al azar... para terminar en el Sello de un Jinchuriki recien nacido. ¿Que cambios ocasionara que Naruto ademas de tener al Kyubi sellado tambien tenga 4 poderosas entidades de otro mundo?
1. chapter 1

En Gensokyo todo era paz y tranquilidad... pero en Mayohiga... las cosas eran un poco diferentes...

Explosiones por todas partes, las reglas del Danmaku ya no aplicaban, la vivienda de la Youkai de las brechas actualmente estaba hecha cenizas, y mas Explosiones en el cielo.

se podian ver como la Bruja de blanco y negro, la Miko del Templo Hakurei, La Youkai de las Fronteras con su Shikigami y una persona desconocida estaban luchando en el cielo con todo lo que podian...

la batalla era de proporciones monumentales, por suerte la barrera de Mayohiga era lo suficientemente poderoza para aguantar los impactos y sorprendentemente estaba en pie despues de que la Youkai de las brechas se le nego su poder.

efectivamente... La gran Yukari Yakumo ya no podia controlar las fronteras.

Esta persona desconocida logro cancelar los poderes de Yukari, esta misma tuvo que pedir ayuda a la Miko del templo Hakurei: Reimu Hakurei, y a la amiga de esta: la bruja de blanco y negro: Marisa Kirisame.

Ellas junto con su Shikigami Ran Yakumo estaban luchando contra esta persona desconocida.

parecia tener el poder de revertir todos los cambios que ha pasado desde que empezo la pelea a su estado original, todas sus heridas se curaban y su magia volvia a estar al tope al hacer eso... pero misteriosamente Yukari y su equipo no.

ya habian pasado 170 repeticiones desde entonses... Mayohiga parecia estar intacto... pero Yukari y su equipo estaban en su limite, y la persona desconocida estaba como si nada hubiera pasado...

heridas de muerte y cansadas ya no podian hacer nada... pero tal como se fueron regresaron los poderes de Yukari.

Con la poca voluntad que tenia creo una brecha debajo de ella y de su equipo para escapar y recuperarse... pero cuando desaparecieron la persona desconocida solo comenso a reir de manera espontanea...

?:No tienen ni idea de en que se metieron... Disfrutare de la Paz y tranquilidad de este lugar... ahora que mi principal rival de este sitio se ha ido... No puedo esperar a que llegue la pequeña Chen.

Con Yukari Co.

Ella estaba en su limite... nunca habia luchado sin sus poderes sobre las fronteras... claro recientemente.

ella junto con las otras estaban acostadas en su Frio y duro suelo, agua estancada le llegaban a las orejas, miraban hacia arriba y no podian ver mas que una infinita oscuridad... no era la noche pues ninguna estrella se podia ver por lo cual devia ser un espacio cerrado.

Yukari comenzo a intentar levantarse pero estaba muy adolorida, ya no corrian peligro alguno, Yukari aumento el limite de la muerte de ella y de las demas para evitar morir por sus diversas lesiones, ademas de aumentar la taza de regeneracion de todas para curarse mas rapido.

por lo menos logro centarse mientras apoyaba su espalda contra una pared de concreto, sus reservas de magia estaban por los suelos no muy diferente de las demas.

Yukari comenzo a mirar el lugar... no se parecia en nada a lo que tenia en mente pero por lo menos era algo... estaban en algun tipo de alcantarilla gigante... solo podia ver una pared la cual es en la que esta apoyada, a su Izquierda habia una reja que subia hasta el techo no visible del lugar y se extendia alfrente de ella hasta perderse en la oscuridad... a su derecha podia ver la pared donde estaba apoyada extenderse hasta la oscuridad y nada mas... al frente solo habia oscuridad... de hecho parecia que el lugar donde estaban era el unico que tenia luz... luz que venia de ellas.

fue cuando lo noto, la luz que iluminaba pobremente el lugar venian de ellas mismas.

gotas de agua caian del techo no visible, y caian encima de ellas.

la segunda en levantarse despues de ella fue su Shikigami Ran... ella aun con todo el dolor que sentian logro caminar hasta llegar a la pared adonde se sento al lado derecho de yukari.

se escucho un quejido de dolor... Proveniente de Marisa que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se arrastro hasta llegar a la pared donde se logro sentar a duras penas quedando al lado derecho de Ran.

y por ultimo Reimu tambien se levanto y aun con toda su debilidad dio pasos de anciano hasta llegar a la pared... quedando al lado Izquierdo de Yukari.

Yukari: Por poco y no lo logramos... que suerte que mis poderes... regresaron a tiempo... si no... posblemente... estariamos... muertas.

tanto les dolia caminar... pues lo mismo para hablar... pero Marisa respondio.

Marisa: Esa chica era muy fuerte... no respetaba... las reglas... del danmaku... en donde... Diablos estamos... Yukari...

Marisa tampoco podia hablar tan bien como antes... tenia un ojo cerrado mientras se reia un poco de lo cerca que estuvieron de morir.

Reimu: No importa... donde estemos... tenemos que... descasar... recuperarnos... tenemos que volver... a enfrentarla...

Reimu sin duda era la mas herida y molesta del grupo... herida tanto fisicamente como con su orgullo.

Ran: Si... no importa... sea cual sea el lugar... si Yukari-sama... lo eligio... no deve de haber algun problema.

Yukari: La verdad chicas... este no fue... el lugar que escogi... de hecho... no puedo hacer Brechas... tengo tan poca magia... que no puedo... nos quedaremos... hasta que recuperemos nuestras fuerzas... descuiden ya altere nuestro limite... de la vida... y la muerte... ademas de... la regeneracion... solo durmamos... un poco... mientras nos... recuperamos...

fue lo ultimo que dijo Yukari antes de cerrar los ojos... seguido de Ran... despues Reimu... pero Marisa no queria cerrar el ojo que tenia abierto... sentia que se moriria si eso pasaba... y ayudaba el hecho que no podia ver si las otras respiraban... pero al final lo cerro y cayo en un profundo sueño.

desconocido para ellas... un gran Zorro de nueve colas aparecio de la oscuridad que tenian alfrente... y solo se le escapo una Sonrisa de lo que pasaba... Su Anfitrion sin duda ahora seria un Poderoso Ninja.

mientras el tiempo pasaba... los Cuerpos durmientes de las chicas... no se movieron, no envejecieron ni nada... pero despues de 10 Años de sueño... la primera en despertar fue Marisa...

Apenas desperto comenso a levantarse y se dio de cuenta que no le dolia nada, de hecho se sentia mas ligera que de costumbre, inmediatamente miro a sus compañeras que seguian dormidas... se percato de algo... sus ropas estaban como nuevas, como sin nunca ubiera pasado nada... eso activo un sentido paranoico en Marisa y comenzo a mirar a todos lados para solo ver oscuridad... una rejilla gigante y la pared donde antes esta Apoyada... decidio ir hacia adelante y mantenerse en linea recta para no perdese del grupo.

a medida que caminaba comenzo a escuchar roquidos de una bestia gigante, haci que rapidamente saco su mini hakkero que sorprendentemente estaba reparado pues este se daño en la pelea.

Fue cuando vio Un gigantescos Zorro de nueve colas, pero justo en ese momento dejo de Roncar y miro directamente hacia Marisa mientras la luz que ella desprendia aumentaba su rango.

antes solo podia ver 5 metros al rededor de ella ahora todo el lugar se ilumino pobremente... parecia ser una Alcantarilla cerrada y la unica forma de salir era por esa rejilla que inmediatamente intento Atravesar para escapar del alcance del Gigantesco Zorro... para sentir que se estrellaba contra un muro cuando no habia nada adelante de ella.

zorro: Ni lo intentes... este lugar esta hecho para que todo lo que este dentro permanesca dentro no importa su tamaño.

Marisa miro al Zorro gigante antes de volver a mirar hacia sus compañeras... especificamente a Ran.

Zorro: antes que preguntes algo, dejame introducirme... Soy el Kyubi No Kitsune el mas Fuerte de todos los Bijuus, y tu.

Marisa no sabia que responder... no tenia ni idea de donde estaba.

Kyubi: Por cierto estas dentro del Sello de un niño de 10 Años... Tengo que decir que tienes habilidades impresionantes... y gracias a ti Nuestro anfitrion ha... tenido ciertas habilidades.

eso sin duda descoloco a Marisa.

Marisa: Espera espera espera... como que estamos dentro de un sello, Y por cierto soy Marisa Kirisame, una Maga Ordinaria.

Kyubi: No tengo idea de como ustedes estan dentro del sello pero ahora no pueden hacer nada para salir de el... al menos claro que el Chico abra esas rejillas de ahi, y nos permita salir... el es el unico que puede entrar y salir de este lugar.

Marisa tenia una cara de WTF.

Marisa: Espera espera, ¿como que estamos atrapados aqui?.

Kyubi: El sello fue originalmente creado para alvergarme solo a mi... pero ustedes llegaron y el sello tuvo que adptarse para alvergarlas a ustedes... de hecho... no tengo idea de donde vienen pero estoy total mente seguro que no son de este mundo, su energia es muy diferente al Chakra... por lo cual el sello tuvo que comensar un proceso de conversion de su energia a Chakra...

Marisa tenia una cara de no entender ni pio.

Marisa: Solo logras confundirme... ¿que es el chakra?... y pues... nosotras usamos Magia... espera... ¿este lugar convirtio nuestra magia en chakra?.

Kyubi: Exacto... [Inserte Explicacion extensa de que es el Chakra]... y pues eso es el Chakra.

Marisa: Mi cerebro duele...

Kyubi: Bueno habra que esperar a tus amigas despierten.

despues que dejo eso la rejilla gigante comenso a proyectar la vista de una persona... su contenedor.

Marisa: Que es lo que vez.

Kyubi: estamos Viendo lo que ve nuestro contenedor.

En la proyecion gigante podia ver como un niño rubio con cabello puntiagudo, Ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas que parecian ser bigotes de Algun felino, el niño se miraba al espejo (por eso podia ver sus caracteristicas) y estaba apunto de salir hacia la academia.

Marisa intentaba tomarse estas cosas con calma... sabia que no podia hacer nada contra sellos si eran igual que los de Reimu... haci que decidio intentar calmarse hasta que Reimu despertara... y no importa que Reimu no haga nada... solo nos vamos en una brecha de Yukari y punto... asi que mientras esperaba ella podia disfrutar de una mullida piel de zorro gigante... antes de tocar el duro Suelo despues de que Kyubi la tirara de una de sus patas.

haci hasta que pasaron 2 años...

Marisa veia la vida de su Anfitrion con pena y enojo por como lo trataban los aldeanos, eso junto con las historias de lo que paso antes de que despertara hiso que se encariñara un poco con el chico... aunque los primeros dias fueron duros... por a los meses lo acepto... nunca saldrian de este lugar.

en estos 2 años que pasaron kyubi le explico todo hacerca del sello y como nunca saldrian de ahi... y tambien le dijo que paso 10 Años dormida... esos dias fueron duros para ella... aceptar que nunca saldrian de este lugar sin duda es un duro golpe... en mas una ocasion quiso despertar a Yukari con un Final MasterSpark por traerla a ella y a Reimu a este Sello... pero gracias a las colas de Kyubi y mucho sake (guardado en el gorro magico de marisa) Logro aceptarlo.

que hacia especial este dia... Reimu desperto... 2 Años despues que Marisa.

sin duda era algo digno de no perderse.

Reimu: Ahhhhhhh mi cabeza...

Reimu comenso a mirar hacia los lados para ver una Rejilla gigante a su Izquierda y a Yukari a su derecha aun dormida.. seguida por Ran... aun dormida, Seguida de Marisa... que no estaba ahi...

eso de una vez hiso que Reimu se levantara... algo le decia que no despertara a Yukari y a Ran haci que camino lentamente hastas alejarse de los 10 metros de ellas... ahi comenso a mirar intentando ver el aura luminicente de marisa... intento volar... no podia... intento invocar un orbe YingYang por si a caso... no podia... intento un misero danmaku... no podia... esto la preocupaba mucho... entonses a medida que se alejaba de Yukari y Ran, comenso a escuchar ronquidos de una bestia gigante... eso la asusto un poco... lo unico que tenia para defenderse es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo... pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba... cuando avanzo lo suficiente su aura luminicente ilumino todo el lugar... solo para ver a un enorme Zorro de nueve colas... y Marisa durmiendo encima de la cabeza del Zorro y misteriosamente no emitia un aura luminicente.

fue entonses cuando Tanto mariza como el gran Zorro comensaron a despertarse.

Marisa: hey Reimu como estas... ¡Reimu!.

Reimu: ¿Que es este lugar?... y ¿que es eso?.

Kyubi: no hables como si no estubiera aqui.

Reimu: Ah... Hablas... eres un Kitsune de 9 colas gigante... puedo saber... ¡Que diablos es este lugar!.

Marisa estaba muy nerviosa... como explicarle a alguien temperamental que nunca saldra de aqui.

Kyubi: bueno es comprencible que quieras saber del lugar donde has dormido por 12 años...

Reimu quedo petrificada... y Mariza estaba mas nerviosa.

Marisa: y nunca saldremos de aqui.

Reimu literalmente estaba hecha piedra.

Kyubi: Estas en un sello creado hace 12 años para contenerme... estas dentro de un niño de 12 años.

Marisa: Devido a todo este tiempo que pasamos dormidas... el sello de adapto para contenernos tambien... estaremos aqui hasta que el niño nos libere.

Reimu cae al piso...

despues de los primeros dias de aceptacion por parte de reimu... todo volvio a la normalidad... claro Reimu aun no se acostrumbaba pero por lo menos no va ha hacerle un Fantasy Heaven a Yukari... aunque la verdad no puede.

Reimu: Como diablos estas tan tranquilo con todo esto Marisa... deverias estar peor que yo.

Marisa: y lo acepto... estaba peor que tu... pero despues de 2 años te acostumbras.

mientras que marisa estaba de lo mas tranquila acostada en una uña de kyubi, Reimu estaba mirandola desde el piso con una cara de total Shock.

Marisa: ¿Que?... Despues de 2 años te acostumbras.

Reimu:... pe-pe-pe-pero... ¡2 Años!.

Kyubi: porfavor no griten... y si... la brujita se desperto 2 años antes que tu.

Marisa: Y antes de que lo preguntes... se deve a que soy la que tiene menos reservas que las demas... Ran y Yukari no se an despertado por que aun no termina su proceso de conversion.

Reimu: ¡¿Pro-pro-proceso de-de-de co-co-conversion?!.

Kyubi: Devido a que ustedes usan magia y este mundo no usa esa enegia, el sello se encargo de convertir sus reservas de magia a reservas de Chakra... la energia de este mundo... por esa razon no puedes hacer ninguna de las tecnicas que conoces...

Marisa: Tienes que convertirlas para que usen Chakra en ves de magia... pude hacer eso con el danmaku y el master Spark... pero lo demas... aun no.

Reimu perdio totalmente el color... cada vez que se recuperaba siempre le decian una noticia que hacia mas miserable este lugar...

asi pasaron dias, semanas, meses... 7 meses.

Le tomo ese tiempo en acostumbrarse a este lugar... al final lo tomo como unas Largas vacaciones... despues de todo este lugar tenia la propiedad de no hacerlas envejecer... o eso creian ellas.

despues alguien mas desperto... 9 meses despues de que desperto Reimu... en este caso fue Ran.

Para resumir... fue la que mejor se tomo los cambios... devido a que le gusto pasar tiempo con otro Kitsune de 9 colas... ademas era un Youkai... se tomaba mucho mejor estas circuntancias...

pero dejemos pasar todo esto y pasemos con naruto.

Actualmente Naruto tiene 14 años... Quiere decir que ya an pasado 14 años desde que ellas fueron teletransportadas por Yukari al sello de naruto.

la vida de naruto no fue muy difirente de su contraparte canon... aunque tenia una peculariedad... tiene parte de los poderes de Marisa.

El es capas de hacer Danmaku... mas precisamente el Danmaku de estrellas de Marisa.

ademas parte del conocimiento de pociones de Marisa tambien lo obtuvo por lo cual realizar unguentos curativos le fue una tarea sencilla, ademas pociones para bromas... eso sin duda fue lo que mas le gusto marisa de ver su vida.

Tambien obtuvo la capacidad de volar sin el uso de ningun objeto de Reimu... ademas de conocimiento de sellos...

tenia un fuerza muy por encima del promedio, lo mas seguro que obtuvo la fuerza Youkai de Ran ademas de reflejos mejorados.

Tambien logro obtener un Danmaku con forma de Kunai muy parecido a los danmaku de Yukari y Ran.

pero por supuesto Naruto oculto estas habilidades... hasta la graduacion.

cuando llego el dia de la graduacion... aprobo en el examen escrito, el de punteria con armas paso... pero en el de ninjutsu... podia hacer el Henge y esta vez no iso el Sexy no jutsu, el Kawarimi tambien podia hacer... pero los malditos clones no... y para Mitsuki que no le costo bajarle la nota del examen escrito a un reprobado... fue mas que suficiente para que naruto no lograra aprobar... todo paso igual al Canon... aunque naruto esta vez pudo comprender que lo habian engañado... lo malo... ya estaba en el lugar de reunion que acordo con Mitsuki... decidio esperarlo y seria el momento perfecto para mostrar sus proyectiles.

Naruto decidio leer el royo para aprovechar el momento y al igual que el Canon naruto aprendio en Kage Bushin no jutsu y el Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu. ademas que el royo le mostro como entrar a su espacio mental... haci podria hablar con el Kyubi.

si... ya naruto sabia de que el tenia al Kyubi sellado... con los conocimientos de sellos y la nueva deduccion logro conprender por que lo odiaban... y el gracias a su conocimientos de sellos sabia que el no era el kyubi.

preparo todo para la llegada de Mitsuki... tenia polvos paralizantes, su Danmaku, la capacidad de volar, ademas de fuerza, velocidad y reflejos mejorados... podia encargarse de Mitsuki y si no pues se iria volando y regresaria el royo.

Pero el que llego primero fue Iruka, asi que puso otra ves su fachada de niño mediocre.

Iruka: Con que aqui estas naruto... tienes idea el lio que has hecho.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder Mitsuki aparecio.

Mitsuki: ' _Maldita sea, llego primero que yo... bueno tendre que matarlo_ ' Muy bien naruto... ahora entregame el pergamino.

Naruto: Primero dame mi Banda Ninja y dime que pase el examen secreto.

iruka: ¿Que examen secreto?.

Naruto: Mitsuki me dijo que si robaba el royo y aprendia una tecnica de el aprobaba el examen secreto para ser Gennin.

Iruka se dio de cuenta del engaño de Mitsuki, y apenas lo vio descolgando un fuma Shuriken quiso proteger a naruto... pero este se le adelanto disparando unas estrellas que pararon el Fuma Shuriken y fueron directo hacia Mitzuki que con solo moverse a un lado las esquivo.

Naruto: ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!.

de pronto 10 clones de naruto aparecieron en una nube de humo y comensaron a lanzar grandes cantidades de Danmaku que cada ves se le hacia mas dificil a Mitsuki de esquivar... hasta que sintio que algo le perforo desde la espalda... un Danmaku con forma de kunai lo traspaso... eso les dio tiempo suficiente para que una lluvia de estrellas le callera encima.

despues de 10 segundo de bombardeo de estrellas naruto paro y rebelo a un muy golpeado Y mutilado Mitzuki...

Despues de esta patetica pelea Iruka se dio de cuenta de que naruto... hiso el Kage Bushin un Kinjutsu Rango B ademas de disparar una lluvia de balas con forma de estrellas... podria ser un peleador de largas distancias...

iruka decidio aprobar a naruto y como muestra de eso le dio su ita-e...

tiempo despues y luego de haber devuelto el Royo... Naruto Volvio a su Apartamento donde inmediatamente comenso a practicar para poder entrar a su espacio mental... y cuando lo logro no se esperaba lo que encontro.


	2. Comienzo

Cuando entró en su Espacio Mental, se encontró en algún tipo de alcantarilla, comenzó a caminar por el alcantarillado hasta que encontró lo que buscaba ... el sello que mantenía en Kyubi en su lugar.

pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Naruto: Por que hay 2 Chicas rubias y una castaña dentro del sello.

Naruto no estaba sorprendido por el kyubi, ya sabia desde el antemano pero de estas 3 chicas ... bueno una tenia 9 colas de zorro detras de ellas pero las otras 2 parecian humanas ... bueno una parecia una bruja de los cuentos y la otra un tipo de miko

Kyubi: Miren quien esta aqui, el Kit vino a visitarnos.

Marisa: Bien hecho Gaki tiene una buena técnica, lo dejaste hecho puro.

Reimu: una técnica que puede rivalizar con la tecnología de clonación de Flandre Scarlet ... ¿como se llamaba?

Ran: Tal parece que el danmaku con chakra es capas de ser mortal ... Haber encontrado las reglas para que no sea un amigo ... es un milagro que su profiera sobreviviente.

Marisa: Ran, por qué no ha visto este mundo no es como Gensokyo, en este mundo es matar o morir, y más si elige la profecía que tiene este niño.

Reimu: tiene Razon ... bueno el gaki ya esta aqui, podrias hacer el favor de liverarnos.

Marisa: no lo hara, no tiene la llave, el niño tiene que conseguirla primero.

Reimu: ¡y cuando planeabas decirme eso !.

Ran: Chicas ya basta.

Kyubi: ah ... otra vez.

Marisa y Reimu comensaron un pelear ... un puño limpio.

Kyubi: Lo siento Kit ... apesar de ser amigas son muy peleoneras ... ¿Kit ?.

naruto solo estaba ahi parado intentando desifrar que diablos pasaba.

Kyubi: mira Kit ... se supone que el sello solo deveria sellarme a mi, pero despues de que me sellaran, estas chicas aparecieron dentro del sello y pues ... quedaron atrapadas aqui ... tienes algunas habilidades de ellas, como por ejempo las estrellas que salieron de tu mano como si fueran shurikens.

en ese momento marisa comenzó a lanzar Danmaku de estrellas ha reimu y ella responde con su danmaku de sellos.

Kyubi: Ves.

Naruto entendio algo.

Naruto: eso quiere decir que no solo tengo sellado un kitsune de nueve colas gigante, si no que también tiene una Kitsune que también tiene 9 colas pero esta tiene una forma humana, una bruja rubia despreocupada y una Miko Seria.

Ran: no olvidemos a mi Ama.

Ran apunta hacia una mujer rubia durmiendo tranquilamente ...

Naruto: bien ... mientras pagen la renta pueden vivir aquí.

Marisa y reimu dejan de pelear (aparece un letrero gigante que dice "PAUSE") Marisa estaba en tierra, puntando con un puño hacia el frente y su otra mano con su mini-hakkero, Reimu estaba en el aire con un puño hacia delante y en la otra mano tenia sellos, Ambas solo giraron sus cabezas hacia el naruto y dejeron al mismo tiempo.

Marisa y Reimu: ¡QUE RENTA NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS DINERO !.

Naruto: me refiero a que me prestaran el poder de vez en cuando o que me enseñen algunas de sus tecnicas.

Marisa y Reimu: ¡ah eso! ... ¡Ok !.

Y como si nada el letrero gigante Desaparece y ellas reanudan su pelea.

Ran: dejame presentarme, Soy Ran Yakumo, Shikigami de Yukari Yakumo.

Naruto tiene cara de no entendi ni pio.

Ran: Ah... Soy la "Asistente" de la Rubia de alla.

Ran apunta hacia la durmiente Yukari, y naruto si parecio entender.

Ran y deja que tambien presento a mis compañeras Inrespetuosas.

Otra vez Marisa y Reimu detiene su pelea y el letrero gigante de "PAUSE" aparece.

Marisa y Reimu: ¡HEY !.

Ran: la bruja rubia de ahi es Marisa Kirisame.

Marisa: Solo una maga ordinaria, ah y la que te dio el danmaku de estrellas.

Ran: La miko de ahi es Reimu Hakurei.

Reimu: Meh, Miko del templo Hakurei y un monton de historias mas, soy la que te dio la capacidad de volar.

Ran: y por ultimo, Yukari Yakumo.

El letrero gigante de "PAUSE" desaparece y la pelea se reanuda.

Ran: ella es mi ama y ademas una de las Youkai más poderosas que puede manipular el Borde o Frontera de cualquier cosa, Ya sea fisico o Conceptual ...

Otra ves el Letrero de "Pause" aparece.

Marisa: Ademas es una Youkai muy Manipuladora y no conoce el concepto de privacidad.

Reimu: Es muy Floja y se pasa durmiendo casi 16 horas al día, jugara con tu vida como si fuera un libro, si ella cree que eres muy interesante, te espiara sin que te des cuenta y si encuentra material de chantaje te chantajeara para que hagas lo que ella quiera

Ran: ¡Ustedes hablan muy mal a un Yukari-Sama!

Marisa y Reimu: Pero es la verdad.

El letrero de "Pause" desaparece y vuelven a pelear.

Naruto: ¿Por que cada ves que se detienen hay un letrero gigante que dice Pause? es mas ¿por que solo van hacia adelante y atras y no se mueven de Izquierda a derecha?.

Ran: No lo se.

Kyubi: ni yo.

Naruto: bueno... pueden explicarme como fue que quedaron dentro de mi.

Ran: aaaaaa... bueno... solo digamos que nos atacaron, nos vencieron, tuvimos que retirarnos, y pues Yukari-sama estaba tan mal que decidio hacer una brecha al azar... y pues terminamos aqui.

Kyubi: decidieron descansar al ver que el lugar era tranquilo, pero pasaron practicamente 12 años dormidas.

Naruto: pueden darme una mejor explicacion... solo quiero saber los detalles.

(Una Explicacion detallada mas tarde)

Naruto: ok ya entendi... bueno ya a pasado mucho tiempo aqui asi que sera mejor que despierte.

y naruto se desvanecio en el aire.

Ran: Sabes kyubi-sama... siento que este niño o sera un gran luchador... o sera un idiota nivel Cirno.

Kyubi: solo espero que no sea la segunda opcion y puedes llamarme Kurama, es agradable conocer a otro zorro de nueve colas. (ya le contaron sobre Cirno antes)

Ran: Muy bien Kurama-sama.

Tanto Ran como kurama se dan vuelta para ver a Reimu y Marisa en el suelo jadeando con un monton de cortes y moretones.

Marisa: me olvide que la este lugar devuelve los ataques con el doble de fuerza... no ubiera usado el Master Spark.

Reimu: ni yo una cantidad enorme de Sellos.

Kurama: muy bien ya se divirtieron.

Ran: deveriamos volver a entrenar nuestros poderes, ya yo puedo usar mis Danmaku Kunai y volar

Marisa: yo puedo hacer mi danmaku de estrellas, proyectiles verdes, un rayo lazer y el Master Spark.

Reimu: solo volar y danmaku de sellos.

 ** _mientras que con Naruto._**

Naruto se levantaba de su cama, ya era de mañana y era hora de ir a la academia, se baño se vistio, desayuno y se fue rumbo a la academia... volando.

Ya era Ninja no tenia la nesecidad de ocultar eso.

por una extraña razon estaba serio mientras estba en el aire, sintio la nesecidad juntar sus manos y para cualquiera que lo mirara veria un silueta semi traslucida de una Chica rubia con 9 colas de Zorro detras de ella, en la misma posicion que naruto (si una Silueta de Ran).

cuando llego a la academia inmediatamente bajo al suelo y tal parece que nadie lo habia visto volar asi que aun con su actitud seria sacada de quien sabe donde y esa silueta fantasmal detras de el Copiando sus movimientos entro a la academia para su ultimo dia en este lugar.

cuando entro al aula hubo un silencio absoluto, todos los que antes estaban hablando, riendo, o haciendo cualquier cosa estaban callados e inmoviles, todo el mundo vio 2 cosas que pensaban que eran imposibles, naruto con actitud seria y una figura fantasmal detras de el.

cuando se sento en su silla la figura fantasmal se desvanecio y la actitud seria se desvanecio con ella, naruto volvia a tener esa sonrisa caracteristica y asi todo el mundo volvio ha hacer lo que hacia.

lo que pasaba es que no vieron como su sorisa caracteristica pasaba a una sonrisa malvada y otra silueta de una chica rubia con traje de bruja aparecia detras de el que tambien se reia de manera malvada.

pero antes de que hiciera alguna broma su Sensei Iruka aparecio por la puerta y tanto la sonrisa malvada como la silueta desaparecieron en un instante.

 ** _mientras tanto en el sello._**

Marisa: lo siento reimu, aun no eres capas de influir en el.

Reimu: no es justo, Tu y Ran pueden hacerlo vastante bien...

Ran: eso es por que hemos practicado... aunque que aparesca una silueta fantasmal de nosotras es algo que no esperaba.

Kurama: bueno por lo menos en situaciones donde se requiera tener la cabeza fria sera de mucha utilidad que tu influyas en el.

Marisa: y cuando nesecite desatar el caos con gusto influire en el.

Reimu:y yo influire en el cuando-

Marisa: ¿cuando duerma o cuando sea holgazan?

Reimu: ¡Callate!.

 ** _Otra ves fuera del sello._**

Iruka vio a naruto sentado tranquilamente y la verdad el esperaba eso... por fin el verdadero naruto estaria afuera.

Iruka: Muy bien alumnos, hoy es el dia que ha estado esperando, por que hoy -(inserte discurso largo y aburrido tipico de iruka)- bueno nombrare los equipos.

(Equipo 1-6 lleno de civiles)

Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto presto atencion para escuchar quienes serian sus compañeros.

Kurama: Hagan sus apuestas... digo que la peli-rosada gritona y el emo uchiha quedaran con el.

Marisa: yo digo que el chico perro y la Chica Stalker (Stalker=Acosador/a).

Reimu:no tengo dinero para apostar... el chico dormido y la gritona peli-rosa.

Ran: estoy deacuerdo con la desicion de Kurama-Sama.

Marisa y Reimu: Estoy segura que si Yukari te escuchara llamarlo con el sub-fijo "Sama" algo malo te pasaria.

Ran: no es Respetuoso llamar a alguien que ha vivido mas del triple de lo que y he vivido con los sub-fijos.

el duo resuelve incidentes girarn lentamente susu cabezas para mirar a Kurama.

Marisa y Reimu: Cuantos años tienes.

Kurama: Ya perdi la cuenta en los 5,000.

Marisa y Reimu se quedaron calladas y miraban directamente a kurama.

Volviendo a el exterior del sello.

Iruka: Sakura haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, Su Sensei es Kakashi Hatake.

todo el mundo escucho como 2 cabezas se estrellaron contra el escritorio y un grito digno de la mas dedicada fanatica.

 ** _Dentro del sello._**

Kurama: Lastima que ya no tienen dinero por que si tubieran con gusto apuesto von usteds otra vez

la bruja ordinaria y la miko solo miraron sus bolsillos totalmente vacios mientras tenian una cara de profunda tristesa.

Ran solto una pequeña risa digna de una dama de clase alta.

 ** _Fuera del sello_**

Naruto: _No, Sakura no, ella no durara ni 2 segundos._

Sakura: _¡Si!, ¡Estoy con Sasuke-Kun!, ¡Toma eso Ino-cerda!... aunque estoy con naruto, gracias a Kami que el lleva mas de un año sin pedirme una cita, pero igual el no durara ni 2 segundos haya fuera si sigue siendo el ultimo lugar._

Sasuke: _Genial, tengo al Ultimo de la clase y a una fangirl loca y chillona, que mal he empesado mi carrera, solo espero que llegen a los examenes Chunnin._

Iruka: _Asi que el verdadero naruto no le gusta Sakura... bueno es una cosa que tachare de la lista.-_ Muy bien, Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Su Sensei es Kurenai Yuhi. Equpo 9: sigue en circulacion. Equipo 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Ino Yamanaka, su Sensei es Asuma Sarutobi.

se volvio a escuchar otro golpe en la mesa producto de la cabeza rubia de Ino al escuchar su equipo.

Iruka: Bueno esos son los equipos, esperen a sus Senseis en esta habitacion hasta que lleguen.

y asi con un Hai dicho por todo el mundo esperaron las llegadas de los senseis... 3 horas despues y el unico equipo que quedaba era el equipo 7, Sakura y Sasuke estaban dormidos Gracias a unos sonmiferos de naruto y el estaba intentando crear una Spell Card, Detras de el se encontraba una figura semi-traslucida de Ran.

Naruto intentaba enfocarse en crear una Spell Card pero por alguna razon aun con las instrucciones de Reimu a travez de Ran no podia.

y entonses La puerta se abrio y un balde con pegamento le cayo en la cabeza kakashi, seguido de un monton de papeles de los intentos anteriores de escribir el sello de una Spell Card... po su puesto este tipo de sello no tenia nada que ver con el FuinJutsu.

Kakashi bañado en pegamento y papel desaparecio en una nube de humo y en su lugar habia un tronco bañado en pegamento y papel.

tan pronto como su broma se activo agarro una servatana y le disparo unos dardos a sasuke y a Sakura para que despertaran y la Figura semi-traslucida de ran desaparecia, Naruto no pudo reirse de su broma devido a la influencia seria de Ran... pero no impidio que en el sello Marisa estallara en carcajadas.

unos segundos despues Kakashi volvio a aparecer por la puerta.

Sasuke y Sakura comensaron a despertarse.

Kakashi: Mi primera inpresion... son una bola de inutiles.

una estrella brillante paso al lado de la cara de Kakashi lo extraño es que naruto estaba quieto pero detras de el una figura semi-traslucida de Marisa tenia la mano levantada y una expresion enojada.

Marisa: Nadie me llama Inutil.

Lastima que solo naruto la escucho.

 ** _E_** ** _n el sello._**

Ran: Asi que nuestras figuras semi-traslucidas pueden atacar con danmaku... que mas pueden hacer.

Reimu: las envidio chicas.

Kurama: Si practicaras no tendrias que envidiarlas.

 ** _Fuera del sello._**

Kakashi: _No quiero saber por que naruto parece tener una Fantasma detras de el... aunque bien podria ser un genjutsu o un Bushin mal hecho... pero por que tiene el Henge de una chica bruja... y que quiso decir con "nadie me llama inutil"_.

Kakashi habia leido los labios de esta "Fantasma" detras de Naruto.

Kakashi: Busquenme en el techo para comensar.

y kakashi desaparecio en un remolino de hojas.

Naruto no quiso esperar mas y salio de ahi... volando dejando a unos confundios recien despiertos Sakura y Sasuke.

 ** _5 minutos despues._**

mientras que naruto llego al techo casi en unos segundo por volar Sakura y Sasuke se tardaron 5 minutos en despertarse correctamente del sonmifero de naruto y correr al techo.

cuando llegaron naruto estaba jugando poker contra Kakashi y las figuras Semi-Traslucidads de Ran y Marisa estaban mirando el partido con interes.

Por su puesto las figuras desparecieron apenas kakashi guardo su maso al ver que llegaron los demas estudiantes.

Kakashi: mas tarde seguimos con nuestra mano.

Naruto: Bien, ahora por fin podemos continuar con esto.

Kakashi: Si, bien para ustedes dormilones soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos no los puedo decir, no tengo disgustos especificos, mis hobbies tienen que ver con mis gustos asi que tampoco los dire, y no tengo un sueño en especifico.

Los 3: _Solo dijo su nombre._

Naruto: Ya yo me presente pero lo volvere a hacer devido a que acaban de llegar. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta del Ramen, entrenar, las bromas, y un estilo de lucho muy particular, mis disgustos son los 3 minutos de espera para el ramen, Y un par de cosas que no dire... mis hobbies son entrenar y seguir aprendiendo mas de ese estilo de lucha, comer cada tipo diferete de ramen y mi sueño... tenia uno pero ahora la verdad no tengo nada en la mente nada mas que ser Chunnin.

Kakashi: Bien... ahora tu Pelo-Chicle.

Sakura se sintio ofendida por el comentario pero lo ignoro.

Sakura: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y las cosas que me gustan son... (Chillido)... mis hobbies son... (Chillido)... mi sueño es... (Otro Chillido).

Kakashi, Naruto y el grupo del Sello: _Te gusta sasuke, tus hobbies son acosarlo y ser su fangirl y tu sueño es casarte con el o tener relaciones con el... predecible._

Kakashi: y lo que te disgusta.

Sakura: ¡Naru!- ¡Auch!

a mitad de su grito un Dardo de cervatana le da en la espalda y poco a poco comensa a sentir que algo le pasa a sus cuerdas vocales. Sakura intento hablar pero no podia.

detras de ella un clon de naruto se acerco y le dio un frasco.

Naruto clon: Es el antidoto, cada vez que vallas a gritar te disparare ese dardo... asi que ¡por el amor a el sentido de la audicion no grites a menos que quieras quedarte muda para siempre!.

el clon se disipa.

Kakashi: Gracias naruto - _Tiene conocimientos sobre hierbas y medicamentos... tal parece que es mas competente de lo que dice el expediente._ \- Ahora tu, pelo de pato.

Sasuke gruño por el comentario de kakashi.

Sasuke: Soy Sasuke Uchiha y me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular y mi sueño... no mi meta es restablecer mi clan y matar a alguien en especifico.

Naruto y Grupo del sello: _... ¿Sasuke es un Emo Vengador?._ Kakashi: Bueno tengo cosas que hacer, naruto ya te explique lo que vamos a hacer mañana asi que puedes explicarcelo a ellos... buena suerte y no lo olviden... no desayunene o si no... ¡Van a Vomitar!.

Acto seguido Kakshi desaparece en un remolino de hojas.

Naruto: Antes de que pregunten, Mañana vamos a hacer un ejercicio d supervivencia para ver si podemos sobrevivir en entorno ostil... Sera mañana a las 6AM... nos vemos.

Naruto Salio Volando de ahi... pero para Sakura y Sasuke parecia que habia hecho un super salto.

Naruto fue al campo de entrenamiento 44 para intentar practicar algo.

Naruto: _Muy bien... despues de escucharlos un rato quiero intentar darles un poco de libertad... por que en ves de intentar influenciarme a mi, intentan controlar alguno de mis clones._

naruto creo 3 clones y casi inmediatamente un clon fue rodeado por una figura Semi-Traslucida de Ran que se fundio con el cuerpo del Clon... Despues el clon estallo en una nube de humo y Ran estaba en su lugar.

Ran pestaño unos momentos a ver que esa idea en realidad habia funcionado... intento volar y lo logro creo un proyectil simple de Danmaku y lo logro lanzar como cualquier proyectil.

el segundo clon tambien exploto en una nube de humo y en su lugar estaba Marisa.

Marisa: Es sorprendente volver a pisar la hierba despues de 14 Años de solo pisar concreto y agua.

ella agaro una rama que estaba en el suelo e intento usarla como escoba para volar... pero no funciono...

Marisa: Tendre que conseguir una escoba nueva.

el tercer clon aun seguia ahi con los ojos cerrados esperando que algo pasara.

 ** _Dentro del sello_**

se podia ver como Marisa y Ran estaban en posicion de loto y con los ojos cerrados totalmente calmadas... al lado de ellas una Reimu muy concentrada estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de intentar poseer al clon faltante.

Al final abrio los ojos con la esperanza de mirar el exterior... lo unico que vio fue la cara burlona de Kurama.

Kurama: Creo que alguien nesecita practicar.

Reimu: oh callate.

La vos de Marisa se escucho por todo el alcantarillado.

Marisa: Vams Reimu si antes querias salir esta es la unica manera de salir por ahora.

Ran: Solo nesecitas concentrarte en poseer al clon.

Reimu Grito al aire.

Reimu: ¡Ustedes no me explican bien!, ¡Lo hacen parcer facil pero no lo es!.

Marisa:bueno si salir al exterior no es el incentivo sufiente para entrenar en algo... aya tu... me pregunto que estara escribiendo Aya en este momento.

Ran: Vamos Reimu-San usted puede hacerlo - _No quiero que continue ahi sola con Yukari-Sama... aunque Kurama-Sama no dejara que le pase nada._ Reimu also una ceja al escuchar las palabras de aliento de Ran.

Reimu: Bien... pero espero que esten unas muy buenas galletas de arroz del otro lado.

Kurama solo veia esto con diversion he intento hacer lo mismo...

 ** _Fuera del Sello_**

El clon restante se encendio en Chakra Kyubi y antes de que Kurama pudiera Controlarlo el clon exploto... pero nada o remplaso.

Naruto: Genial hasta el Kyubi puede tomar el control de uno de mis clones, pero parece que el Kage Bushin no es lo suficientemente resistente como para mantenerlo... ademas llama demasiado la atencion, Ran, Marisa tenemos que irnos.

los clones que controlaban tambien explotaron en humo y naruto se fue de ahi antes que llegaran los ambus.

 ** _mientras que en algun lugar..._**

Una chica peli-blanca de ojos Morados despierta lentamente.

solo lleva un sueter azul grande, tan grande que practicamente lo usa tambien de falda hasta la mitad de los muslos.

parecia tener unos 14 años de edad y su mirada era de un absoluto miedo.

el lugar donde estaba era una cueva humeda y oscura... pero algo que se podia notar eran unos barrotes... esta cueva era una carcer para ella... podia ver el final de la cueva pero los barrotes antes mencionados le impedian el paso para salir... pero algo que se podia ver por la entrada de la cueva era una montaña con 4 rostros tallados en ella.

un profundo dolor de cabeza sintio aquella chica despues de que mirara la montaña.

en su dolor de cabeza unos fragmentos de recuerdos olvidados aparecieron en su cabeza... un chico rubio de 8 años con ojos azules y unas marcas como de bigotes en sus mejillas...

?:Na-ru-to.

?:Miren ahi esta la Maldita.

unos Hombres con tipica apariencia de bandidos comunes llegaron desde el fondo de la cueva.

inmediatamente recuerdos de un intento de escape de un grupo de Cientificos locos y Bandidos mal pagados le llegaron a la mente... era su fin... no lo volveria a ver... a el unico chico que la defendio y la cuido a pesar de su amnesia pero segun lo que podia recordar... eso fue hace ya 6 años... tal vez el no la recordaba.

uno de los bandidos parecia ser un ex-ninja por que uso un jutsu Raiton para paralizarla.

del grupo de tres los dos no ninjas la agarraron de las manos y pies para llevarsela mientras el ninja miraba su trabajo... un gran temor se apodreo de ella mientras la llevaban devuelta a la cueva...

?: _Por que tiene que ser asi, por que no me pueden dejar en paz..._ una voz femenina en su cabeza se escucho.

Voz: Quieres volver a verlo no... pero no puedes por lo malditamente Sumisa que eres... Me are cargo... y no te resistas.

Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a responder, una espada rara se formor encima de ella y sorprendio al trio de captura.

la espada apenas toco a la chica una masa Morada oscura cubrio su cuerpo.

el trio la solto inmediatamente y el ninja dijo.

Ninja: Esta activando su habilidad, saquen sus paralizadores.

al despejarse la masa morada la chica estaba brillando, pero era diferente, detras de ella tenia una capucha tipo cobra ademas que apenas terminaba la capucha una especie de cola parecia estar ahi, en sus manos tenian unas mangas que igual parcian ser capuchas de cobras.

antes de que el brillo se terminara la silueta brillante se dividio en 2 y se mostro a (No soy muy bueno describiendo pero para que puedan saber su apariencia tendre que decir el nombre del personaje que sera el unico que no es del universo de Naruto y Touhou...) Y se mostro a Elise (de Armored blue: Gunvolt en su version Adepto) Una de las 2 chicas "Gemelas" tenia sus dedod indices unidos y tenia una exprecion de confusion y de miedo mientras miraba sus cambios.

la otra estaba mirando a los vandidos directamente con una expresion y postura decidida.

la Dominante de las gemelas genero un Kunai y corto los barrotes de dos tajos rapidos.

Elise Dominante: sal de aqui... corre buscalo, alejate lo mas que puedas antes de que se acabe esto... yo me quedo a retenerlos.

la Sumisa Elise asintio y corrio mientras la Dominante se interponia contras el trio que ahora era un grupo mas grande ya que llegaron mas... entre ellos un Cientifico.

Cientifico: Inpresionante, es capas de separarse, pero por que la ayudas a escapar, te creamos para que nos obedescas, traela en este instante.

Dom Elise: lo siento... yo solo velo por la seguridad de la Original, Y ella se siente mas segura libre haya fuera que aqui, en un sucio lugar donde sufre cada dia por sus experimentos.

Cientifico: Acabenla, total acaba de despertar sus poderes, lo mas que hara es invocar Kunai... ¡Y busquen a la Original!.

el cientifico se retiro y el grupo de mas de 25 Bandidos y entre ellos 5 ninjas Saltaron hacia ella.

Dom Elise: _Espero comprarte el suficiente tiempo_ \- Vengan y mueran.

 ** _Mientras que lejos de ahi._**

la Sumisa Elise corria lo mas rapido que podia, descubrio que podia usar la cola de su capucha de cobra como cable retractil y lo usaba para impulsarse por los arboles.

Elise: _Solo espero que me recuerde._

 ** _Mientras_** ** _que en Konoha_**.

hiruzen Sarutobi miraba de frente a un AMBU.

Hiruzen: me estan diciendo que no encontraron nada, ese pico de chakra opresivo digno del Kyubi que aparecio en el bosque de la muerte no fue nada.

Ambu: en el lugar de los hechos no hay nada y el niño Jinchuriki esta en su apartamento, no hay signos de que fuera suplatado... no hay henges ni ningun tipo de ilusion y un hyuga verifico que tiene el chakra del Kyubi en su interior... todo sugiere que el chico esta entrenando y saco chakra kyubi por error.

Hiruzen: Probablemente este tomando enserio el entrenamiento ya que el sabe que es un jinchuriki, pero sigan vigilandolo.

Ambu: Bien Hokage-Sama.

el Ambu desaparecio.

Hiruzen: Que estas tramando Naruto-kun.

 ** _En el sello de naruto_**

Marisa: mira Naruto, por encontrar una de estsr en el mundo exterior, te enceñare cualquier cosa que me pidas... incluyen-

Naruto: ¡MASTER SPARK!.

Marisa miro a naruto directamente.

Marisa: Quieres que te enseñe mi Master Spark... va a ser dificil si aun no logras hacer una Spell Card.

Reimu: Ja por que no me pides que te enseñe mi Sello Fantasia he naruto.

Ran y Marisa: Aun no lo sabes hacer con chakra.

Reimu solo Inflo sus mejillas.

?:Ara ara ara que tenemos aqui.

todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y exclamaron.

Todos: ¡Yukari!.

lo siento por tardar tanto... espero que me perdonen.


	3. El Examen

"Veamos que tenemos aqui... Mi Ran, Reimu, blanquinegro, un Kitsune Gigante y un Niño... esta Cloaca sin duda esta muy Habitada... bueno, Ran y ustedes 2 Vamonos tener asuntos que atender" Dijo Yukari con Voz autoritaria.

Yukari dio unos pasos Hacia adelante pero se detuvo derrepente.

"Por que no se formo una grieta" Dijo Yukari Un poco Molesta.

"Yukari-Sa-" intento Hablar Ran solo para ser interrumpida.

"¡Por que no puedo hacer un simple danmaku!" Dijo Yukari entrando en un modo histerico.

"¡Esa maldita me volvio a quitar mis poderes!... ¡Reimu rapido pon unos sellos de transporte y largemonos de aqui!." Dijo Yukari Totalmente Enfadada de perder sus poderes... otra vez.

"no es tan sencillo Yukari" dijo Reimu con una voz calmada

"¿¡Que!?" Dijo Yukari Confundida.

"Si fuera asi de simple Ya nos Ubieramos ido... estamos encerradas Aqui por la Eternidad... bueno solo hasta que este niño encuentre la Llave en el mundo real y nos libere" Dijo Reimu con un tono de voz aburrido.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Es un Placer Conocerla, me han dicho que usted es muy podero-¡AUCH!" dijo Naruto para ser peñiscado por una molesta Marisa.

"¡Mira Bruja de las Grietas, te dire las cosas de frente, Estamos Atrapadas Aqui por culpa de tu Grita Aleatoria, hemos estado dormidas por mas de 12 años y ya no tenemos Magia, si no que otra Enegia llamada Chakra, Yo ya pudo hacer Danmaku de bajo nivel con Chakra ademas de mi Master Spark, Reimu solo Danmaku de bajo Nivel y no puede crear nuevos sellos porque este lugar prohibe el Teletransporte por cualquier medio, Ran Tambien sabe Danmaku y tambien Aprendio a Volar cosa que tambien hace Reimu, este Zorro Gigante de aqui es el Ocupante original de esta Prision, y el Niño de aqui... ¡literalmente es nuestra Prision! lo que esta aqui en es realidad un avatar de la mente de el y por su puesto este chico es capas de aprender cosas de nosotras, Como por ejemplo: Mi danmaku de estrellas, el vuelo sin Objetos de Reimu, la Fuerza aumentada de Los Yokai de parte de Ran y tambien su Danmaku tipo Kunai y ahora quien sabe que Va a aprender de ti... listo es todo lo que tengo que decirte y si nesecitas mas informacion preguntaselo a tu Shikigami... yo me voy a Dormir... adios" Dijo Marisa para acabar rapido con la Confusion y enojo que producia Yukari al Ver que no tenia Sus poderes.

acto seguido Marisa de un salto tipo ninja llega a la la cabeza de Kurama para acostarse ahi... y kurama ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ni se inmuto.

Mientras que Yukari tenia una Cara de que su Cerebro habia dejado de Funcionar por la rapida explicacion de Marisa.

"Por cierto... si se muere el Niño nosotras tambien asi que no intentes matar a la Representacion de su mente" dijo marisa desde la cabeza del kurama.

naruto se encogio un poco por el pensamiento de Morir por culpa de la Ocupante mas poderosa de su Sello.

"Bueno... Ran... explicamelo todo"

"Vera Yukari-Sama... lo que paso fue"

 **[Una Larga Explicacion de los Susesos ya conocidos despues]**

"Esto... es... nos metimos en el Sello de este Niño humano llamado Naruto, y ahora el Sello Evoluciono para mantenernos aqui, asi que la unica forma de salir es que Naruto encuentre la llave del sello que Quien sabe donde este alla fuera en el mundo real, para poder salir... y que tengo que volver a Entrenar mis poderes... si no fuera por que lo estoy viviendo no lo creeria... muy Bien... Soy Yukari Yakumo y tengo muchas cosas que pensar" dijo Yukari con Una voz carente de alma... su mirada apenas tenia un brillo.

acto seguido Yukari se deja Caer al Suelo mientras tiene la mirada perdida... lo mas sorprendente es que Ran este como si eso pasara muy Seguido.

"bueno... sera mejor que me vaya de aqui" dijo naruto Sintiendo la Atmosfera tensa del Lugar.

"Ja... Solo espera maldita... cuando entrene con esta Nueva energia Te matare" Susurro Yukari pero solo Kurama y Ran escucharon lo que dijo.

 **(Fuera del Sello y en la casa de Naruto)**

Naruto se acaba de levantar de la cama, y mientras hace su rutina mañanera no puede evitar pensar que cosa obtendra de Yukari... pues dicen que es muy poderosa.

en fin, apenas termino su desayuno, se fue Volando hasta el Campo de entrenamiento... pero por la velocidad parecia que naruto solo hiso un Super salto Ninja impulsado por chakra.

cuando llegaba al campo de entrenamiento redujo su velocidad y cayo en el suelo haciendo una rodada... por alguna razon sentia que devia ocultar su Vuelo...

en el Campo solo estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

a Sasuke le Importo un valde la aparicion de Naruto, pero Sakura de una Vez estaba apunto de Regañarlo por llegar tarde... pero Naruto solo le dio una mirada amenasante y antes de gritar sakura modulo su volumen... a mas Fuerte.

" **¡¡¡¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS LLEGAAAASSS DOS HORAS TARDEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"** Grito Sakura lo mas Fuerte que pudo...

Sasuke que estaba cerca de ella quedo sordo... y naruto... tenia un Tapa oidos puesto.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?" dijo Naruto para despues quitarse los Tapa-oidos.

sakura sintio la presencia de alguien detras de ella y no era Sasuke... asi que reconsidero su tono de voz.

"Dije que, por que llegaste dos horas Tarde" dijo sakura con miedo reprimido pero al sentir que lo que sea que estaba detras de ella se fue y el Aura intimidante de Naruto desaparecio respiro con normalidad.

"Ah eso... pues Investigue un poco a nuestro sensei y el Acostumbra a Llegar dos horas tarde a todo almenos que sea importante para el... asi que deveria llegar en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Hola Chicos, perdon por llegar tarde pero habia un Gato negro en el camino por lo cual tuve que tomar el camino largo" dijo Kakashi sin la mas minima intencion de parecer convincente.

"¿y que le pasa a Sasuke?" pregunto Kakashi.

"ah solo recibio un grito de sakura muy cerca" dijo naruto como si no fuera nada.

"¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Sasuke-kun!?" dijo sakura al darse cuenta de Sasuke tirado en el Suelo.

"bueno esperemos a que Sasuke despierte" dijeron tanto Naruto como Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

 ** _Un tiempo despues_**

"Muy Bien, La prueba sera la siguiente, tienen hasta el medio dia para Quitarme los Cascabeles que tengo, Se pueden usar todo tipo de armas y Jutsus ha hacerlo... Por que si no vienen con todo no podran y si fallan seran devueltos a la academia" dijo Kakashi Poniendo un reloj para que sonara a las 12:00

"Pero Sensei, Solo hay 2 cascabeles" Dijo Sakura en un tono de preocupación.

"Eso Garantizara que almenos una de Ustedes Volvera a la Academia" dijo kakashi en tono burlon.

"Sensei... ¿se puede cualquier tipo de arma o Jutsu?" Pregunto naruto con Duda notable en su voz

"Claro que puedes, Bien... comiensen"

Los Tres Gennin Saltan en direcciones diferentes.

"Mmmmm... sakura esta debajo de ese Arbusto, Sasuke esta en ese Arbol... pero no siento a Naruto en Tierra... de hecho... no lo siento".

Naruto Estaba en el Cielo Flotando y mirando todo desde las Alturas, Apenas Seria Visible como un punto en el Cielo... peeo gracias a lo que heredo de Ran... podia ver perfectamente lo que pasaba alla abajo como Si el Zoom de una Lente se tratase.

"Entonses naruto, ¿Que crees que deverias hacer?" Dijo Ran en su mente "Ademas de tu Sensei yo tambien te estoy evaluando"

 _"Pues esta Prueba Se que tiene una Trampa, como 3 Gennins podrian Hacerle algo a un Jounnin, Despues de todo tienen Experiencia, Fuerza y Poder de Su lado... ¡Multiples Objetivos!, ¡Abruma a tu adversario con Muchas cantidades! Asi que Quiere Que nuestro Grupo Trabaje En Equipo"_ Penso Naruto al analizar la situacion al detalle... cosa que podria haber adquirido Tanto de Ran como de Yukari.

"Bien Naruto, Te doy Un 9 en pensamiento Logico" Felicito Ran a Naruto.

"He Naruto, Si quieres puedes Terminar Esto con un Master Spark, Solo dame un clon y con gust-" dijo Marisa antes de ser interrumpida

 _"Quiero hacer esto a mis propios meritos... pero Puedes ayudarme a Esquivar"_ Fue el Pensamiento de Naruto.

si alguien Viera a Naruto Detras de el Una Figura Semi-Traslucida de Marisa Aparece.

Naruro Desiende a Gran velocidad Y Aterriza al lado de Sasuke.

"Mira Sasuke, Puede que seas Un Uchiha y todo eso... pero estamos enfrentando a Un Jounnin, El Ya a Batallado contra tantos ninjas que deseguro ya le a tocado por lo menos Entrenar con Un Uchiha, Sabra tu Tecnica de Taijutsu, Sabe lo que vas a hacer... el no es ningun novato... asi que... que dices hacemos equipo y dejamos a la gritona en la academia" eso fue el Discurso de Naruto para Sasuke.

al Principio Sasuke Se estaba enojando ya que practicamente lo Insultaba, pero Pensandolo Bien, Tenia mucha Logica la que dijo, Un Jounnin ya tiene Mas de 5 años de Experiencia de su lado... aun Gennin... no importa si es un Uchiha Le hara mucho.

Asi que Sasuke solo Asintio y comensaron a tramar un Plan Con ayuda de Ran y Marisa.

 ** _Unos Minutos despues_**

" _Esto es tan Aburrido, Por fin detecte a Naruto y esta Junto a Sasuke tramando un Plan y Sakura esta intentando localizar a Sasuke"_ penso Kakashi con Aburrimiento. " _Naruto desaparecio... y Sasuke se Mueve, Ya ban A iniciar su plan"_

Tal como Pensaba Kakashi Sasuke le ataco Con Taijutsu y Un kunai Y Kakashi Simplemente Esquivo con Su novela En mano.

pero Derrepente Naruro Se le unio Lanzando Shurikens Y Kunais Brillantes.

sorprendentemente Naruto Estaba Forsandolo a Esquivar y A abrir Aperturas que Sasuke podia aprovechar y lo estaba haciendo... cuando Sasuke casi logra tocar los Cascabeles Kakashi Decide pasar al Ninjutsu

"Douton: Jutsu Cazador de cabezas"

Kakashi Se oculto Bajo Tierra y intento agarrar a Sasuke, pero Naruto se sustituye con Sasuke y el queda bajo tierra.

para que este desaparesca en una Nube de humo.

" _Asi que un clon de Naruto se sustituyo con sasuke para evitar que lo atrapara, Astuto_ "

"Vamos Kakashi-Sensei no tiene algo mejor" Dijo Naruto Al lado de Sasuke mientras Sostenia uno de esos Kunai que brillan.

" _Aparentemente Naruto se esta Especializando en el Largo alcance pues no me a enfrentado Frente a frente y solo a tirado Kunais y Shurikens en momentos especificos... veamos que tal se maneja en El combate cercano_ "

Kakashi se lanza hacia ambos y apenas nota que naruto va a saltar Tira unos kunais hacia donde va a caer pero... misteriosamente Naruto Cae despues que los Kunai pasan por ese lugar... ¿pero como?.

Kakashi se sustituye con una roca que estaba Cerca de Naruto y haci forzandolo a un combate cercano, Pero De la nada recibe un golpe que lo manda fuera de ahi...

¿Pero de donde vino ese Golpe?, ¿Nadie estaba cerca de Naruto?.

"Agradeceme Despues Naruto" Dijo la Forma Semi Traslucida de Marisa que aparentemente solo podia ser vista por el.

" _¿Deveriamos Ir al Combate Cercano Marisa?" Pregunto en su mente._

"Has lo que quieras... solo Avisame antes de que lo hagas" Dijo Marisa.

"Sasuke, Cambio de planes, Ambos Vamos con lo que tenemos" dijo naruto al Mismo tiempo que tanto el Como Marisa Sonrreian identicamente... en su interior Reimu Tuvo un escalofrio y una premonicion de que tendria que aguantar a 2 Marisas.

Sasuke Tambien sonrrio... por fin Veria de que era Capas el Dobe.

Ambos Corrieron hacia Kakashi y apenas entraron en Rango de ataque comensaron A intentar atinarle un golpe... cosa que Ninguno podia hacer... a Exepcion de Marisa Que le logro Golpear Un Buen Uppercut en la mandibula mientras Que estaba distraido con Naruto y Sasuke.

Al final tanto naruto como Sasuke se alejaron y Ambos hicieron Sellos de mano.

"Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego"

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu"

[Como lo prefieren... totalmente en Español lo Jutsus o algunos en Japones y otros en Español (Es que algunos se me hacen dificil de escribir)]

Sasuke Lanzo una Gran Bola de fuego que Fue Directamente hacia el Lugar donde estaba Kakashi, Claramente aun Medio aturdido por el UpperCut se sustituyo para Evitar la Bola de fuego... solo para ser Recibido por un... ¿¡Sarten!? En la cara... Producto de Sakura que estaba en Ese Arbol con Un clon de naruto convertido en Sarten.

En el aire Producto de la fuerza del Golpe, Un clon de naruto Lo recibio con Otro Golpe Que Lo envio al Suelo, Donde otro Naruro lo esperaba para mandarlo de regreso de otro golpe, Y haci una cadena de 5 Narutos Mas Cuando Fue Recibido por un clon Poseido por Marisa Con un... lo imaginan... un UpperCut.

(Aclaracion: Los personajes en forma Semi traslucida no pueden Alejarse de naruto, Forsosamente tienen que estar detras o al Lado de el casi Pegados, En cambio Un Clon Poseido Tienen mas Libertad... pero No mucha... pero facilmente Un Clon Poseido puede Estar al Otro lado de la aldea y Naruto En el Otro lado... pero entre mas Lejos este El clon Mas Tonto y Menos poder tiene... algo asi como el Lag en los videojuegos entre mayor tu Ping Mas Lageado estas)

Cuando Kakashi Por fin toco suelo definitivamente tenia un expresion en blanco... y Sasuke tenia una Cara impresionada.

"siempre es Muy util una de estas de ves en cuando" Dijo naruto Quitandole un pedaso de papel del Cuerpo a Kakashi al mismo tiempo que le quitaba los Cascabeles y le daba uno a Sasuke.

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste?, el siempre se sustituia, ¿Por que esta vez no?" Pregunto Sasuke.

Sakura bajo del Arbol y se hacerco al grupo.

"Exacto" fue lo unico que dijo sakura.

"Usar Un sello de Restriccion de Chakra... Muy buena Maniobra Naruto" Elojio Ran a Naruto.

"Lo unico que use fue un sellode Restriccion de Chakra... estoy aprendiendo ha hacerlos... me sorprende que funcionase a la primera" Dijo Naruto al grupo.

"Ahhhhhh... siento que una Estampida de Gente fanatica me arrollo" Dijo Kakashi al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana que el programo.

"Bien Kakashi-Sensei, Conseguimos Sus Cascabeles y trabajamos en equipo, Con la minima Participacion de Sakura pero participo en algo..." Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba al Magullado cuerpo de Kakashi despues de recibir una Paliza de golpes Con la fuerza de un Youkai.

"Muy Bien... Trabajaron en equipo, me derrotaron... estan Aprobados" dijo kakashi al Grupo Gennin _"Naruto esta Lleno de sorpresas... ponerme un Sello de Restriccion de Chakra al mismo tiempo que Recibia un golpe para no notarlo hasta que quisiera Sustituirme y no poder Evitar ese Combo... ademas esos golpes Eran Mucho mas Fuertes de lo que uno pensaria, Aunque no entiendo de donde salian unos golpes de la nada... nesecito saber mas de sus habilidades"_ penso kakashi.

" _Tengo que admitirlo... el Dobe sabe Pelear, Quisas Sea un Tonto en papel, Pero En batalla pueda ser otra Cosa... Veamos si Me eres Util, Puedo aprender una que otra cosa de ti... esos Sellos parecen ser muy buenos..."_ penso Sasuke.

 _"Sasuke tuvo algo de participacion, Pero tengo que admitir que Naruto Con sus clones Y ese sello fue lo que provoco nuestra victoria..."_ penso Sakura " _y casi no hice nada"_

"Tengo Que felicitarte Naruto, Lo hiciste bien, Aunque tuviste ayuda de Marisa esta Bien" Felicito Ran a Naruto.

"Me hubieras Pedido ayuda a mi en vez de Marisa" Dijo Reimu Aburridamente.

"Pero aun no puedes poseerlo a el y tampoco a un clon" dijo Rapidamente Ran.

"¡Muy bien por que hay tanto ruido!, ¡Quiero dormir!" Grito Yukari en la mente de naruro.

"No cree que a dormido mucho Yukari-sama" Dijo Ran en un tono de Preocupacion

"Ahora mismo quiero que mi mente procese toda esta informacion asi que agradeceria de que hagan silencio" Dijo Yukari con un poco de irritacion.

"No creo que sea Posible Yukari-sama" Dijo Ran un poco apenada.

"Yukari, Solo dejate Llevar, Creeme tambien no queria hacer nada cuando descubri que mi Magica fue reemplasada por este nuevo poder, pero al cabo de un rato me acostumbre" Dijo Reimu para intentar tranquilizar a Yukari.

"Si, Yo ya entrenando un poco puedo volver a hacer mi Master Spark" agrego Marisa.

"¡¡¡Yo lo que quiero es Salir de este lugarrrrrrr!!!" Grito Yukari al mismo tiempo que Un fuerte Dolor de cabeza golpeo a Naruto que lo hiso desmayarse.

Afuera de la mente de naruto, Todo el mundo Vio como naruto Caia inconciente mientras caminaban devuelta hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento... y cuando iban a Recogerlo un Clon de el aparecio lo sujeto y se lo llevo.

" _¿Que?"_ Fue el pensamiento de todos ahi.

 ** _TimeSkip: unos minutos despues_**

En el departamento de Naruto llego el Clon de naruro con el Naruto original en su espalda.

"Que demonios te paso Naruto" Era la Voz de Ran que salia del clon.

este clon Exploto en una Nube de humo para revelar a Ran, y esta comenso A llevar a naruto a su cama y comensar su Inspeccion Medica.

" _Esta simplemente Noqueado... ¿pero que lo noqueo?... bueno me quedare afuera para cuidarlo... desde hace rato en Sentido que vigilan a Naruto_ " penso Ran Mientras Se quedaba sentada al estilo tradicional Japones y se ponia a Meditar.

" ** _Te digo una cosa Ran... confio en que lo Entenderas y lo aceptaras... Ya no son mas un par de Youkais y un par de humanas... ahora son diferentes, por esta razon Si matan a naruto Tambien nosotros Morimos, asi que como tu puedes salir aunque sea atravez de un clon, proteje a naruto a toda costa..."_** Fueron Los recuerdos de lo que le dijo Kurama a Ella... " _A que se referia que ya no somos solo un par mas de youkais"_

"Como ba todo alla afuera... por que no creas un clon para mi"Dijo Marisa.

"No se como hacer esa tecnica y tu tampoco la sabes"

"Y estas en lo correcto"

"bueno estan las cosas calmadas"

"Eres nuestros ojos y oidos... pues no sabemos nada desde aca"

"Como esta naruto"

"solo inconciente, Yukari lo devio de haber noqueado en ese arranque de ira... pero por que saliste a hacer Guardia"

" **por que si Naruto Muere lo mismo Nos pasara a nosotros..."** Dijo Kurama por fin Hablando al grupo despues de estar dormido en toda la prueba.

"cierto" Dijo marisa

"Bueno solo me quedare aqui a Protejer a naruto" Dijo Ran volviendo a Meditar y Al mismo tiempo Un par de Kunais brillantes se formaron en sus manos " _Tengo que volver a entrenar_

 ** _En la torre Hokage_**

"Dime Kakashi, Que tal le fue a naruto" pregunto Hiruzen a Kakashi.

"Pues..."

 ** _Lo siento hasta aqui termina_**

Lo siento por tardar tanto en estos capitulos.


End file.
